A Case of Mistaken Idenity
by littlepinkwolf
Summary: A family meeting gone wrong in the streets of Cardiff as a casual shopping trip turns into an all out brawl. Ianto/Jack


Ianto gave a small laugh as the Doctor finished his story.

"I saved her life from Lazarus and what does she do? Slaps me. I hadn't even said four words to her before she did it either."

"Doctor, perhaps it is simply that you and mothers don't get along," Ianto stated as he glanced at his watch. They were waiting for Amy and Rory to finish in the store.

"I just don't understand why? I'm very charming," The Doctor placed his arms around Ianto. "You think I'm charming don't you Mr. Jones?"

"I don't know Doctor," Ianto smirked as he stared at the other man. He opened his mouth to continue when a voice called out and the two quickly separated

"You bastard!" and the Doctor was slapped across the face.

Ismane Jones was walking down the streets of Cardiff with Rhiannon. She had driven down for the weekend to spend some time with her eldest daughter, grandchildren and if she was lucky her youngest son.

"Apparently Ianto has gone off the bender," Rhiannon stated. "My friend Sarah saw him at this really nice French restaurant with this man. A real looker she said. Apparently a bit of a flirt as she saw him talking to the waitress and the waiter. Sex on two legs."

"I don't know…Ianto wouldn't get together with someone like that, and that man might have been a friend."

"I don't know. Maybe that man might be using Ianto… but he's too smart to be pulled in by some guy who'd just use him, right?" Ismane argued.

"Mam, I'd say that too, but I'd not sure anymore. He's been so quiet about his life since he left London. I sometimes don't even recognize him when he manages to call," Rhiannon sighed. "Having a beau who monopolizes his time would explain it."

"I think you are trying to make something out of…Is that Ianto?" Ismane asked as she looked over to the other side of the street. "Do you think that's the guy?" Ismane asked.

"I think…I haven't seen Ianto look that happy since Lisa." Rhiannon stated. "But they don't look so close…oh never mind." Rhiannon paused. "He does seem like the play boy type."

"He does, doesn't he?" Ismane muttered. "And he's messing with my son."

"It's just rum…Mam?" Rhiannon questioned as she noticed Ismane crossing the street. "Mam!" Rhiannon's eyes widened as she watched as her fifty eight year old mother slap the man next to Ianto.

"Owe," The doctor stated as he looked at the old woman in front of him. "Who are you?"

"You bastard, stay away from him," Ismane shouted as she continued to hit him with her bag.

"What?"

"Mam!" Ianto exclaimed as he tried to stop her.

"I don't even know who you are!" The doctor exclaimed as he tried to dodge the attacks.

"Doctor move out of the way." Ianto ordered as he moved in front of the Time Lord. "Mam…stop."

"Ifan, love, move out of the way, I have to hurt this man."

"I don't even know you!" The doctor exclaimed again.

"Why? Mam, how do you know the doctor?" Ianto asked.

"You're dating him aren't you?" Ismane asked

"What are you talking about?" Ianto asked. "Mam, The Doctor's a friend of mine. A little eccentric, but a friend. I'm not dating him."

"You know this mad woman," The doctor asked.

"This woman is my Mam…she thought you were Jack," Ianto replied.

"Of course. People always make that mistake," The Doctor stated sarcastically.

"Stop it, or no fish sticks," Ianto stated as he looked at the doctor. "Don't make me put you in the car." He then turned to his mother. "Mam, you got the wrong person…I'm just showing the Doctor and his friends around Cardiff."

"Oh…I see…I guess it was my fault," Ismane stated. "I'm sorry…Doctor was it?"

"Yes…apology accepted," The doctor stuck his hand out and shook Ismane's hand.

"Doctor, is everything alright here?" Amy asked as she and Rory walked out of the store.

"Everything's fine Amy…"The Doctor sighed. "What is it with Mothers?"

"Doctor…if it's any consolation…I'm not one of your companions." Ianto grinned.

"Let me see…no…doesn't help." The doctor sighed.

"Go to the car," Ianto order. "Amy, Rory…you too." He then turned to Ismane. "Mam, sorry…but I have to get back to work. They are leaving tonight and we have a few more stops to go."

"Ianto…"

"Don't worry about the Doctor…he's more upset about the fact that you're my mam then he is that you hit him for no reason." Ianto grinned. "He has a history with his friends mam's hitting him."

"But…"

"I'll call you later mam." With that Ianto walked away leaving Ismane watching him go.

"You know mam…he never denied that he wasn't dating a man. I'm kinda interested in meeting this Jack guy." Rhiannon stated.

"Yea." Ismane replied. "I'm going to have to have a long talk with your brother."


End file.
